Old Love, New Love
by LeaScott
Summary: Its about Sam and her mom finding true love with the Dukes of Hazzard.
1. Default Chapter

Bo is walking out to the barn to get the car he suddenly stops when he sees that somebody is under The General Lee. He stands back and watches.

"SHIT! Well that was just great," Sam fussed as she rolls out from under the car. She looks down at her out fit and sees that it's covered in oil. She turns around quickly and sees Bo laughing at her. "You think this is funny?", she asked sarcasticly. "Yea, I do," was his reply. "Well you aint gonna think that for long," she said as she ran towards him. Bo stayed there for a moment then he dashed into the barn and up the steps to the loft. Sam followed not far behind. She goes and locks all of the exists so nobody can come in and nobody can leave. She catches her breath and waits for his next move."Come down here you big chicken," she yells. "Make me," he teases. She dashes up the stairs, takin' two at a time. Just as she steps on the loft, Bo jumps her from behind."Let go of me Bo or else..." Sam threatens. "Or else what you're gonna get oil on me? he jokes.

She raises her leg as if she was gonna kick him and just like she predicated he flinched and backed up. she flipped him over her shoulder and onto the floor in front of her. "Thats what else you bone head," she exclaims. After his shock went away he asked her "Who taught you that?" "No one did," she boasted. "That was good," he said as she helped him up, "but i have a move." He moved closer to her and put his hands on her arms and was just about to kiss her when there was banging on the door of the barn. "Just a sec," he yelled.

The bright light came in as Bo opened the door. It about blinded him. "Whats with the oil spill, Bo, you know better than to change to oil without an oil pan," Luke scolded. "That was my fault Luke. I didnt line up the oil pan right so..." Sam informed him as she came down the stairs. "Sorry Bo.Now why were the doors locked?" Luke replied. Bo answered, "Sam chased me into the barn because I was joking herand she wanted me to pay. She locked the doors so I couldn't escape. She was about to make me "pay" too.

"Well next time you want to be alone go get a room," Luke suggested.

"Ok. We'll use yours next time," Bo jokes.

"LUKE! BO!"

"What? He started it," they both said in unison.

"Sam, lets go," her mother called.

"Bye y'all."

Bo started to walk towards Sam but Luke grabbed his arm and pointed towards the oil spill. 


	2. Dinner Talk

"So what did Betty have to say today?" "They found a house down the road. Betty is going to make a bid on it tomorrow while we are at the race." "You mean the Johnson place?" Bo asked. "Yep. That's the one. That place hasn't been lived in for years. Not since Robert got hit by the 18 wheeler and died. It also needs _a lot_ of work. That's why I volunteered us to help out," Luke informed him. "Besides it'll give you an excuse to be around Sam," Luke joked. Bo loaded up his spoon with peas and threw them at Luke. Luke dodged all of them but one. It hit him on his ear. But before Luke could respond back Uncle Jesse walked in. Luke quickly put his food back on his plate. They ate the rest of the dinner in complete silence. Uncle Jesse told the boys good night and went to bed.

"Guess he had a bad day," Bo said as he shrugged of Uncle Jesse's silence. "Yea, Hey look man, why don't I finish up here and you go on to bed. You're going to need you're energy for the race tomorrow," Luke offered. "That's right. I had been so caught up with Sam that I forgot about it. You sure you want to finish up tonight?" Bo asked. "I got it tonight but you're on your own for the rest of the weekend," he said as he tossed Bo the towel. "Fair enough. Good night." Bo went and grabbed a quick cold shower then headed to bed. But no matter how much he tried to go to sleep all he could think about was Sam.

_ Sam wearing a tight strapless black dress walked into theballroom.She stopped for a moment till she spotted _him_, the guy she had been waiting for her whole life. There he was sitting at one of the tables dressed in a black tuxedo with a red rose sitting in front of him. She smiled and walked towards him. Realizing that she was approaching him. The guy meets her halfway. He hands her the rose and asks her to dance. She puts the rose in her hair and they started to dance. The dance seemed to last forever until the music started to beep and beep and beep. _Finally he realized that it was his alarm clock. He remembered the race and shot out of bed.


End file.
